1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of taking wide angle images.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Some portable electronic devices, for example, third generation (3G) mobile phones, usually include two cameras: a first camera module and a second camera module. The first camera module is configured for taking photographs, while the second camera module is mainly configured for video communication. However, view angle of the first camera module is generally not large enough (e.g., 60° to 65°). Therefore, such portable electronic devices are not suitable for taking wide angle images.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.